Fate
by parkbby
Summary: Byun Baekhyun akan melakukan apapun demi uang, termasuk menipu, prinsip Baekhyun adalah 'uang sebelum segalanya dan sahabat sebelum uang'. Ketika Baekhyun tidak sengaja memanfaatkan Chanyeol saat sedang menghindari bawahan dari korbannya, sedikit yang Baekhyun tau jika takdir sedang mempermainkannya. [ChanBaek, ConMan!Baekhyun, rated M untuk bahasa kasar]
1. Pertemuan

Dari kecil, Baekhyun selalu menjadi apa yang dikatakan orang 'anak mama', selain karena ia merupakan anak tunggal dari keluarga Byun, ia juga merupakan seorang anak yang penurut, manis dan disukai banyak guru. Orangtua Baekhyun sangat tidak bisa berkata 'tidak' pada Baekhyun, karena apa yang Baekhyun inginkan adalah perintah bagi mereka, mereka sendiri tidak ambil pusing dengan sifat Baekhyun yang terlalu bergantung pada mereka. Dengan prestasi yang ia dapat dan kasih sayang yang sedikit berlebihan dari orangtuanya, sedikit yang mereka tahu, Baekhyun kecil tidak se-ceria dan se-manis yang mereka lihat.

" _Baekhyun_ ,"

" _Baekhyun_..."

" _Mama dan papa selalu bangga denganmu_."

 _Bukankah kata 'bangga' terlalu berlebihan?_

 _"Baekhyun!"_

 _"BYUN!"_

 _"BAEK!"_

 _"HYUN!_ "

Baekhyun merasakan kepalanya dihantam benda empuk dengan kekuatan yang tidak biasa, apakah orangtuanya menganiayanya? Tidak, mereka terlalu sayang padanya untuk melakukan sesuatu sekeji itu. Ya pasti Luhan, siapa lagi?

Baekhyun mengeram, "Astaga Lu, 5 menit lagi." Ia menepis bantal yang digunakan Luhan untuk mehantam kepalanya, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun, Baekhyun berbalik membelakangi Luhan dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Baekhyun jika kau tidak bangun sekarang kau akan terlambat," Luhan melemparkan bantal yang dipegangnya kearah Baekhyun, "kau masuk jam 8, dan sekarang sudah jam berapa?"

Baekhyun hanya mengeram dan membuat suara dengkurang yang sangat kuat, "SEKARANG SUDAH JAM SETENGAH DELAPAN, BODOH! KAU MAU D.O, HAH?" Luhan menarik kaki Baekhyun sehingga ia terjatuh dari tempat tidur dengan keras, sudah dipastikan Baekhyun mendarat dengan pantat dilantai dan kepala yang terbentur kaki tempat tidur.

"Iya iya astaga, aku sudah bangun, _Ibu tiri._ " Baekhyun berdiri sambil mengusap pantatnya yang terasa pedas, _bangun dengan cara seperti ini setiap hari pasti akan mempengaruhi kesemokan pantatku yang hqq_ , pikirnya.

"Kau memanggil yang seperti itu Ibu tiri? Itu baru bawang merah untuk bawang putih," Luhan berdecih dan mulai merapikan tempat tidur Baekhyun. "Jika kau ingin melihat Ibu tiri, akan kutunjukkan besok."

Baekhyun hanya mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Luhan lalu ia menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi. Luhan menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu, dengan perilaku dan kebiasaannya itu yang harus ia hadapi setiap hari, bisa-bisa Luhan sudah memiliki keriput diwajahnya 10 tahun lebih awal.

Baekhyun, pemalas, sering pulang subuh, berpesta adalah sesuatu yang 'harus', dan pemalas. Oh pemalas disebutkan lagi? Luhan bisa saja menyebutkan pemalas seratus kali lagi, seperti itu lah bagaimana pemalasnya Baekhyun. Luhan benar-benar menjadi pengasuh Baekhyun di apartment yang mereka sewa berdua ini, memasakkannya makanan, membangunkannya tidur untuk kuliah, merwatnya jika ia sampai pulang mabuk dan masih banyak lagi yang telah Luhan lakukan untuk mengurus Baekhyun. Tidak, Luhan tidak mengeluh, hanya saja kadang Ia berpikir apakah ia tinggal dengan anak 10 tahun atau seseorang yang hampir mengijak 20 tahun?

Ingatkan lagi kenapa aku setuju untuk tinggal dengan bocah tengik itu, pikir Luhan.

...

Baekhyun berlari menuruni tangga apartmentnya dengan kecepatan kilat, dua atau tiga anak tangga sekaligus pun langsung Baekhyun langkahi, tak jarang Baekhyun juga melompati pembatas pagar satu lantai diatas basement, _sial kenapa apartmentku dilantai 7 sih?!_ , Baekhyun mengeram saat dirinya mendarat dengan selamat dibasement dan hendak melanjutkan larinya lagi saat dirinya melihat dua orang berjas didepan pintu keluar apartment tempat ia tinggal.

"Sial," Baekhyun berbalik dan berniat keluar lewat belakang walaupun dengan cara masuk paksa ke apartment orang dan memanjat pagar -lagi.

Baekhyun mulai mengetoki pintu-pintu apartment yang ia kira kosong, saat pintu apartment yang ia ketok tidak terbuka, dengan cepat Baekhyun mengeluarkan kawat yang selalu ia simpan di kantong belakang celananya dan bersiap untuk melancarkan aksinya, tapi sebelum ia mengerjakan pembukaan 'paksa' pintu apartment orang tersebut, Baekhyun melihat keadaan sekitar dan melihat sisi buta CCTV yang dipasang diujung koridor, saat perkiraan dan perhitungan yang dibutuhkan cukup agar Baekhyun tidak ditangkap atas tuduhan maling dan menerobos apartment orang, Baekhyun mulai mengerjakan pintu itu agar terbuka dengan sepasang kawat yang dibawanya.

Saat pintu terbuka, Baekhyun langsung masuk kedalam tanpa repot-repot untuk menutup pintunya lagi, telat masuk kelas dan ada orang yang menunggunya diluar sudah cukup membuat Baekhyun bergegas tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat waktunya terbuang sia-sia lagi, Ia langsung melesat kebagian belakang apartment dan meloncati pagar yang tingginya sekiat 2 meter-an itu.

" _Easy peasy,_ " Baekhyun membenarkan posisi bajunya dan mengibas debu yang menempel di ripped-jeans-nya, tembok seperti itu hanyalah sebuah batu kecil bagi Baekhyun.

"ByunBby?" Suara dari belakang telinga Baekhyun terdengar berat dan tangan orang asing itu mendarat dibahu Baekhyun.

 _SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL_ , Baekhyun menggurutu dalam hati dan ia sudah yakin ia tidak bisa lari lagi seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya jadi pilihan apa yang Baekhyun punya? Ia berdoa agar keputusannya ini tidak berefek boomerang baginya, Baekhyun menggengam tangan yang ada dibahunya, ia memasang kuda-kuda kemudian membanting orang asing itu kedepan layaknya sebuah karung beras, Baekhyun menendang kakinya lalu ia langsung berlari secepat kilat.

Baekhyun mendengar banyak langkah kaki yang mengikutinya dari belakang, _sial ada berapa banyak sih mereka,_ Baekhyun menggeram dan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, ya, 4 orang dengan badan dua kali atau bahkan tiga kali lebih besar darinya sedang mengejarnya, sesuatu hal yang sangat bagus untuk memulai pagi harinya yang sangat indah ini.

Baekhyun berlari melewati pejalan kaki yang menatapnya dengan aneh, _kalian akan melihat yang lebih aneh lagi jika aku tertangkap_ , Baekhyun berlari melewati lorong-lorong kecil yang sudah ia ketahui seperti detak jatungnya sendiri, jalan-jalan di Seoul, tidak ada yang lebih baik dalam mengetahui jalan-jalan disini selain Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berlari menyusuri jalan-jalan kecil yang berada dibelakang gedung-gedung tinggi Seoul, ya terakhir kali ia melewati jalanan ini adalah dua atau tiga hari yang lalu, dengan alasan yang sama dan orang yang sama mengerjarnya, lalu Baekhyub melihat satu lorong bagaikan jalan menuju surga, ia belari mengkuti satu lorong yang akan membawanya kembali kejalan raya yang ramai dikarenakan jam kerja yang pastinya akan mengakibatkan lebih banyak orang yang akan menunggu di halte dan juga orang yang sedang menunggu dipinggir jalan untuk menyebrang, dua pilihan yang sangat sempurna untuk bersembunyi dan menghilang bersama dengan kerumunan tersebut.

Tapi sepertinya nasib baik tidak ada dipihak Baekhyun, saat ia keluar dari lorong tersebut halte bus yang memang ramai satu persatu penumpangnya sudah masuk kedalam bus karena bus pertama sudah sampai yang meninggalkan halte hanya diduduki oleh tiga orang, dan juga tidak ada orang yang menunggu dipinggir jalan karena lampu jalan untuk penyebrang baru saja berubah merah, bisakah hari ini bertambah buruk? Baekhyun mengeram, jika ia bisa mendapatkan uang setiap kali ia mengeram dan mengatakan 'sial', ia pasti sudah bisa membeli makan paling mahal di kota ini, dan kesialan juga tidak selalu mengikuti Baekhyun sampai akhir setiap 'pelariannya', ia melihat seseorang baru keluar dari mobil sport yang ia bawa disebrang jalan, bagaikan tuhan sangat menyayangi Baekhyun, ia memberikan jalan emas untuk Baekhyun kabur, Baekhyun menyeringai, membiarkan pintunya terbuka dan meninggalkan mobil dijalanan yang ramai seperti ini, _big mistake_.

Baekhyun berlari dengan cepat kearah mobil yang terbuka itu, dengan secepat kilat ia melompat masuk dan menutup pintu mobil lalu membuka jendelanya dengan cepat, ia berteriak pada pemiliknya, "Hey! Aku pinjam mobilmu sebentar! Akan kukembalikan besok disini!" Dengan teriakan itu, Baekhyun pun menghilang bersamaan dengan samarnya bunyi mobil sport itu saat menjauh hilang dalam ramainya jalanan kota.

Sedikit yang Baekhyun tau, pemilik mobil itu memandangi mobilnya yang hilang dengan seringai.

...

 _ **Hallo hallo, first story gue di ffn, semoga banyak yang suka karena udah lama banget kepikiran plot ini tapi males ngetiknya :"D (sebenernya dah banyak story yg kepikiran jalan ceritanya tapi yah males ngetik ;")**_

 _ **Btw untuk cerita ini sendiri, kalo lo mau nyari Baekhyun yang gemay gemulai, ff ini bukan buat lo, disini Baekhyunnya ganaz dan bisa bertarung /eaa/ wkwkwk, pokoknya baekhyun disini sangat jauh melanting dari kata gemay, lemah, harus dilindungin dan blablabla, karena baek versi gue adalah cowok U-M*ILD :"D**_

 _ **Tapi tenang, tetep top!cy kok, baekhyun tidak pernah bisa nge-top ahayyy wkwk**_

 _ **Sekiannnn, and i'm out!**_


	2. Partner In Crime

Hidup seorang Park Chanyeol selalu sesuai dengan perhitungan dan akan selalu sesuai dengan jadwal. Ia bangun pukul 04.30 tepat 30 menit sebelum alarmnya berbunyi, karena Chanyeol benci suara alarm ia akan bangun 30 menit lebih awal hanya untuk mencegah suara yang besar dan menyebalkan itu terdengar ditelinganya. Setelah bangun dan melakukan rutinitas paginya di kamar mandi yang megah itu, pada pukul 05.00 Chanyeol akan melakukan _jogging_ pagi disekitar halaman _pent house_ -nya dan dilanjutkan dengan _gym_ di ruang pribadinya, Chanyeol akan selesai pada pukul 07.00 pagi. Setelah itu ia akan mandi dan mengenakan pakaian kerjanya dalam rentang waktu 30 menit, setelahnya ia akan keluar dan menuju ruang makan yang dimana terdapat meja panjang yang sudah penuh dengan makanan memakan walaupun hanya satu orang saja yang akan memakannya, Chanyeol lebih memilih memakan sarapannya tepat ditempat duduk pertama meja makan dan menghadap jendela yang memperlihatkan kebunnya yang terawat. Chanyeol akan siap berangkat berkerja pada pukul 08.00, dengan setiap rutinitas yang sama setiap harinya, ia akan siap berangkat kerja pada waktu yang sama dan ia juga akan siap dengan seluruh omong kosong yang akan ia hadapi hari ini.

Chanyeol berdiri di samping mobil _sport_ yang diparkirkan tepat didepan pintu utama _pent house_ dengan didampingi sekertarisnya, "hari ini anda akan bertemu dengan Kris Wu, tuan." Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Aku sedang ingin makan makanan Itali, katakan pada Kris untuk tidak datang ke kantorku." Kyungsoo -sekertaris Chanyeol, menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, dan dengan itu Chanyeol melesat pergi ke restoran Itali yang berada beberapa blok jauhnya dari _pent house_. Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya sopan saat Chanyeol masuk kedalam mobil sampai dengan mobil yang ditumpangi Chanyeol hilang dibalik pagar tinggi nan kokoh yang melindungi rumah _boss_ -nya tersebut.

Chanyeol memasang _in-ear_ yang terletak di _dash board_ mobilnya dan menekan beberapa nomor di layar yang disediakan didalam mobil itu, beberapa saat setelahnya terdengar nada sambung yang tidak lama setelahnya nada sambung tersebut tidak lagi terdengar yang berarti si penerima sudah mengangkat telponnya, "Laporkan kejadian semalam," perintah Chanyeol.

"Maaf bos, semalam bar yang berada di Gangnam memang diserang, orang-orang kita yang berjaga disana mengatakan bahwa gang yang menyerang kita datang dari YG," _YG, kenapa aku tidak terkejut mendengarnya,_ batin Chanyeol.

"Kerusakan yang terjadi tidak fatal dan masih bisa kami atasi sendiri, boss. Anda tidak perlu repot untuk datang kemari."

"Apakah ada anak buah-mu yang terluka?"

"Tidak ada, boss."

"Baiklah, pantau dan selidiki alasannya, mereka tidak mungkin datang tanpa alasan."

"Baik, boss." Chanyeol mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka dan menggenggam setir mobilnya erat. Ada apa lagi dengan YG, mereka benar-benar tidak tau siapa yang seharusnya dijadikan lawan dan siapa yang harus dijadikan kawan. Jika mereka tidak ingin menjadi kawan bagi eXo, maka ini akan menjadi kerugian dipihak mereka.

Chanyeol kembali menekan beberapa nomor dilayar mobilnya dan tidak lama suara Kyungsoo terdengar, "Kyungsoo, pertemuannya akan dilakukan di restoran Itali yang berada di , katakan pada Kris untuk tidak terlambat, kau tau aku tidak suka kata terlambat."

" _Baik, boss."_

Chanyeol mengakhiri telponnya dengan kerutan diwajahnya, hari ini belum belum sampai setengah hari dan lihatlah masalah yang dihadapi seorang Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol memerintahkan Kyungsoo untuk mengganti tempat pertemuannya dengan mendadak dan memerintahkan anak buahnya yang mungkin terluka akibat penyerangan yang terjadi di salah satu bar miliknya untuk menyelidiki sebuah masalah yang tidak sepele. Karena mereka sudah setuju untuk berkerja padanya, perkataan Chanyeol bagaikan perintah bagi mereka, Chanyeol tidak menerima apapun sebagai alasan, beralasan adalah pertanda seseorang itu adalah orang yang lemah, dan Chanyeol benci itu.

Perkataan seorang Park Chanyeol adalah sebuah perintah, kenapa? Karena ia dilahirkan dan dibesarkan untuk memimpin dan memerintah. Sejak ia kecil Chanyeol sudah dikelilingi oleh banyak _maid_ dan pengasuh, pekerjaan yang sebenarnya ia bisa lakukan sendiri pun saat ia masih kecil dikerjakan oleh _maid-maid_ yang dipekerjakan oleh Ibunya. Chanyeol merasa bagaikan anak paling beruntung saat itu.

Ibu Chanyeol selalu membanggakan dirinya, Ayahnya sangat berobsesi ingin menjadikannya seorang penerus yang sempurna, yang ditakuti dan bisa menjadi yang terbaik agar tidak bisa ditindas oleh siapapun, Chanyeol harus menjadi seseorang yang berada pada puncak tertinggi didalam bisnis ini, ditakuti oleh musuh-musuhnya dan menjadi 'predator' yang orang lain khawatirkan jika sedang berurusan dengan dirinya.

Chanyeol menyayangi orangtuanya, sungguh Chanyeol sangat menyayangi mereka, tapi keadaan sering menutupi rasa sayang Chanyeol atas mereka, dan Chanyeol tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaan itu.

Ibu Chanyeol sering membandingkan dirinya dengan anak teman-temannya yang sangat jauh berkemampuan dibawah Chanyeol, ibunya terlalu buta akan kelebihan anaknya sendiri, ia lebih fokus pada kekurangan Chanyeol dan lebih fokus lagi pada kelebihan orang lain yang tidak dimiliki oleh Chanyeol, dan Ibunya terlalu naif untuk menyadari kelebihan Chanyeol.

Ayahnya sangat ingin Chanyeol menjadi penerus yang sempurna sehingga mengakibatkan ia lupa jika Chanyeol mempunyai pendapat dan minat tersendiri, argumen yang sering dikatakan Chanyeol atas minat _study_ dan masa depannya hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Ayahnya, mereka terlalu memaksakan kehendak mereka pada Chanyeol, mereka terlalu fokus menjadikan Chanyeol seperti apa yang mereka inginkan sampai dimana mereka sendiri lupa jika Chanyeol adalah seorang manusia yang sama seperti mereka, Ia memiliki mimpi dan juga emosi tersendiri, dengan menekan impian Chanyeol dan menjadikannya bak seorang robot, dengan kekayaan dan sikap yang ditanamkan pada dirinya sejak ia lahir, Park Chanyeol kecil tidak akan pernah mengenal apa yang dinamakan dengan impian.

Saat restoran Itali yang dituju Chanyeol sudah terlihat dipandangan mata, Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas berat, satu lagi omong kosong yang akan dihadapinya untuk hari ini.

Chanyeol keluar dari mobil _sport_ -nya dan menghampiri anak buahnya yang sudah menunggunya dipinggir jalan tepat disamping mobilnya berhenti, "apakah Kris Wu sudah datang?"

"Belum, boss. Tapi saya mendapat telpon dari Kyungsoo jika Kris Wu akan sampai dalam beberapa menit." Ohh betapa bencinya Chanyeol dengan _keterlambatan._

"Kata-"

"Hey! Aku pinjam mobilmu sebentar! Akan aku kembalikan besok disini!"

Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan melihat mobil yang ditumpanginya tadi berjalan menjauhinya, dengan seorang mahasiswa didalamnya dan beberapa orang yang mengerjarnya dibelakang mobil sport itu.

"HEY APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN! KEJAR DIA!" Chanyeol melihat anak buah-nya yang sedang berbicara dengannya beberapa saat yang lalu berteriak pada bawahannya, Chanyeol tertawa tipis.

"Tidak perlu," sekali dalam hidup Chanyeol ia kehilangan mobilnya, dan tepat didepan bola matanya sendiri. "Lacak kemana mobil itu pergi, aku ingin tau siapa dan dimana anak itu tinggal, dimana ia sekolah dan apa pekerjaannya." Karena tidak ada yang 'melangkahi' Chanyeol selama hidupnya, ini merupakan pengalaman pertamanya dimana ia diperlakukan tanpa rasa hormat.

"Baik, boss."

(0)

Saat Baekhyun memasuki gerbang universitasnya, yang ia pasti tau adalah keterlambatannya. Ya, karena orang-orang brengsek yang mengejarnya Baekhyun harus rela terlambat -lagi- dijam kuliahnya. _Well,_ Baekhyun tidak menyalahkan mereka sebenernya tetapi boss mereka lah yang pantas disalahkan. Jika dia mempunyai urusan dengan Baekhyun seharusnya ia sendiri yang bertemu dan berbicara dengannya, Baekhyun yakin _dia_ masih mampu berjalan dan bisa melakukannya sendiri.

Baekhyun mengeram saat ia keluar dari mobil _sport_ curiannya, tidak bisa dikatakan mencuri juga karena besok harus dikembalikan. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas berat, mungkin orang tersebut akan memukulinya karena sudah mengendarai mobilnya tanpa izin, _mana mobilnya mahal lagi,_ Baekhyun memjamkan matanya lelah, karena jika ia menjadi orang tersebut, ia sudah pasti akan membuat pencuri mobilnya babak belur. Tapi apakah orang itu sama dengan Baekhyun? _Mari berdoa agar dia merupakan orang yang baik hati dan tidak suka dengan kekerasan._

"Ahhh, mobilmu bagus Byun." Baekhyun mengurut pelipisnya pelan, masalah lain yang harus dihadapinya hari ini. Kenapa sepertinya seluruh masalah yang ia punya harus bermunculan hari ini? Kenapa masalah-masalahnya tidak mengambil giliran saja dan tidak bermunculan pada waktu yang sama? _Gaahhhhhh sangat menyebalkan._

"Oh tentu saja, apa kau juga ingin mempermasalahkan ini? Karena aku yakin kau _pasti_ akan melakukannya." Lawan bicara Baekhyun terkekeh mengejek, "Tidak, Baekhyun. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan dari mana kau mendapatkan mobil sebagus ini? Aku yakin harganya juga tidak murah. Apakah kau tidur dengan om-om beristri kali ini? Aku tau kau menyukai uang dan blablabla, tetapi aku tidak tau jika kau serendah ini."

Baekhyun bisa merasakan ubun-ubunnya menguap, bagaimana bisa wanita lajang ini mengatakan sesuatu yang sebegitu rendahnya tentang dirinya? Apakah dia tidak sadar jika perkataan dan harga dirinya sama saja? Sama-sama rendah? "Oh kau tidak sedang berbicara dengan dirimu sendiri, kan?"

Baekhyun menyeringgai ketika melihat lawan bicaranya sedikit terkejut, "Karena selama aku berkuliah disini, orang yang selalu digosipkan tidur dengan om-om beristri adalah kau Park Hyeri, bukan aku." Baekhyun melipat tanggannya didepan dada, wanita lajang ini harus diajarkan tentang apa yang disebut dengan _manner_ , bagaimana orangtuanya bisa membuat anak seperti ini? Apa perasaan mereka ketika melihat anaknya menjadi seperti ini? _P_ _asti sangat kecewa_ , pikir Baekhyun.

"Wow ternyata kau seseorang yang suka bergosip juga Byun Baekhyun, _what a suprise."_ Hyeri menyeringai, "karena menurut _apa_ yang aku _dengar_ , kau rela melakukan apapun untuk uang, termasuk menjual dirimu sendiri." Sudah cukup, ini dia, wanita jalang ini sudah melewati batas, mungkin dengan menamparnya atau memberikannya jotos dua atau tiga kali akan cukup untuk membalas perkataannya yang sama jeleknya dengan penampilannya.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun berbalik dan melihat Sehun berdiri tidak jauh darinya, Sehun memasang wajah horror ketika melihat tangan Baekhyun sudah siap melayang ke arah Hyeri. Dengan cepat Sehun berlari mendekati Baekhyun dan Sehun menggenggam kuat tangan Baekhyun yang terangkat, "Hyeri, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya kau ada mata kuliah setelah ini?"

Hyeri berdecih mengejek, "kau bahkan membutuhkan orang lain untuk menyesaikan masalahmu, Baekhyun." _Astaga wanita jalang ini benar-benar,_ Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan genggaman Sehun untuk menampar wanita jalang ini barang satu kali saja untuk kepuasan batinnya. "Hyeri lebih baik kau enyah dari sini, karena jika bukan karena Sehun kau akan memiliki luka lebam diwajahmu sekarang, kau lebih baik berterimakasih padanya." Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan suara serendah dan seberbahaya mungkin, karena wanita seperti Hyeri tidak pantas untuk dilepaskan setelah apa yang dikatakannya pada Baekhyun, jadi lebih baik ia berterimakasih pada Sehun atau Baekhyun akan benar-benar menamparnya

"Oh jika seperti itu terimakasih Sehun." Hyeri tersenyum dengan lebar dan senyum itu tidak sampai ke matanya dan tidak akan pernah sampai, astaga Baekhyun sudah sangat sangat ingin merobek mulut lebar itu hingga ketelinganya, senyum yang sangat palsu, sama seperti kepribadiannya, _palsu._ "Dan Baekhyun, aku ingin tau bagaimana seisi sekolah berpikir jika mereka tau kalau kau memulai perkelahian dengan seorang wanita."

Dengan itu Hyeri berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Baekhyun dan Sehun, Baekhyun berteriak geram, "ASTAGA WANITA JALANG ITU APA DIA TIDAK PUNYA HARGA DIRI?! ASTAGA AKU AKAN BENAR-BENAR MEMBUNUHNYA!" Baekhyun berusaha melepaskangenggaman tangan Sehun dan berencana mengejarnya sampai ia bisa menyikut atau membantingnya ketanah agar tubuh kecil itu hancur dari dalam. Tapi Sehun menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lebih erat dan menariknya untuk menghadap dirinya. "Baekhyun, wanita itu tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu, tinggalkanlah pikiran untuk meladeninya, ia saja tidak pantas untuk kau lirik dan sekarang kau bahkan berbicara dengannya. Ada apa dengan Byun Baekhyun yang dulu?"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat, ia melihat Sehun tepat dimatanya, "orang-orang _itu_ datang lagi, Sehun

Sehun melebarkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Baekhyun. Sehun memegang bahu Baekhyun erat dan mulai melihat sekujur badannya, "Apa kau terluka? Dimana? Ada yang sakit?"

Baekhyun terkekeh, "tidak, Sehun. Kau tau bagaimana aku kan? Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Baekhyun menepuk tangan Sehun, "ayo ke kelas, aku sudah melewatkan jam pertama. Jika aku tidak masuk lagi mereka pasti akan menelpon Luhan dan kau tau bagaimana Luhan jika ia mendengar aku bolos lagi?"

Sehun terkekeh pelan, "Ya aku tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana reaksinya saat tau kalau kau mendapatkan surat peringatan." Sehun tersenyum tipis dan melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Baekhyun. "Aku tidak ada jam setelah ini, jadi aku akan mengantarmu saja, _Prince(ss)."_

"Astaga, Sehun! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu." Sehun terkekeh, "tentu saja, _Prince(ss)."_

Baekhyun menginjak kaki Sehun lalu berlari meninggalkan Sehun, seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu pantas mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal. Baekhyun tertawa saat mendengar Sehun meneriakinya dari belakang dan ia tidak pernah merasa seberuntung ini selama ia hidup, ia mempunyai Luhan dan Sehun yang sangat peduli padanya, apa ada yang lebih baik daripada dua orang sahabat yang peduli padanya? Jawabannya adalah tidak ada.

(0)

Saat mata kuliahnya sudah habis dan akan kembali lagi ke _apartment-_ nya menemui 'Ibu tiri', Baekhyun tidak menyangka akan melihat dua orang dengan badan yang tidak kalah besar dari orang yang mengejarnya pagi tadi berdiri disamping mobil _sport_ silver yang di'curi'nya tadi. _Sial kenapa mereka bisa mengejarku sampai sini,_ Baekhyun mengeram dan hendak kabur meninggalkan mobil itu, dari pada meresikokan keselamatannya dan tertangkap, lebih baik mobil itu saja yang hilang dan dibawa oleh orang-orang gila itu, tapi itu sama saja dengan tidak bertanggung jawab dan ia sudah berjanji akan mengembalikan mobilnya besok, Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas berat, hari ini benar-benar sangat menyebalkan untuk Baekhyun. Ia mengambil ponselnya dari kantong celana dan mencari nomor Sehun.

" _Baekhyun?"_

"Sehun! Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu sekarang, kau ada dimana?"

" _Aku ada didepanmu, arah jam 2. Tunggu, aku akan kesana."_

Baekhyun memutuskan panggilannya dan berdiri menunggu Sehun yang setengah berlari mendekatinya, "kenapa?" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah, haruskah ia meminta bantuan Sehun? Ia sangat membutuhkan bantuan saat ini, tapi ia juga tidak ingin Sehun khawatir. Dengan keadaan seperti ini Baekhyun tidak mempunyai pilihan lain tapi untuk melakukan yang pertama.

"Kau lihat mobil _sport_ dengan dua orang disampingnya?" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan menaikkan alisnya curiga, "Ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Jangan memotongku sebelum aku selesai," Baekhyun menarik napas panjang dan menceritakan kejadian pagi tadi secara singkat, bagaimana ia bisa membawa mobil _sport_ itu kesini dan kenapa ia sangat membutuhkan bantuan Sehun untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka agar Baekhyun bisa kabur dengan mobil itu. "Kau sadar betul jika mereka menangkapku aku bisa mati, kan?"

"Ayolah, Sehunnnn. Aku tau kau tidak akan tertangkap." Baekhyun merengek dan menarik-narik tangan Sehun, "aku saja bisa lepas dari mereka tanpa terluka, kau juga pasti bisa, kan?"

Sehun menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya, "apa yang aku dapat jika ini berhasil?" Baekhyun memajukan bibir bawahnya, Baekhyun tau Sehun sangat lemah dengan _pout_ -nya. "Apapun! Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu!"

"Termasuk meneraktirku ke restoran paling mahal di Seoul?" Baekhyun merinding membayangkan nasib dompetnya nanti. Tapi pilihan apa yang dimiliki Baekhyun sekarang? Lebih baik meneraktir Sehun daripada harus mengganti mobil yang harganya tidak seberapa jika dibanding dengan harga makanan di restoran tersebut.

" _Call?"_

 _"Call!"_

Jika ada sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya dari pada melawan satu gang seorang diri, maka kalian belum melihat bagaimana Baekhyun dan Sehun berkerjasama berdua.

(0)

 ** _Haluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, chapter 2 is up yoyoyo, semangat batz dah gue ngelanjutin cerita ini karena selain sudah ada rencana plot, review kalian berpengaruh banget sama semangat gue nulis wkwk_**

 ** _Dan btw gue masih belum bisa nentuin gimana character canyol nanti kalo dia ketemu bekyun, karena bekyun 'keras' misalnya cy juga 'keras' ntar mereka banyak tengkaran/? kan capek kl liat cb banyak argumen sm saling tukeran jotos sana sini wkwkwk, tp kalo cy mau dibuat jadi orang yang misterius gitu (maksudnya, jarang ngomong abis itu orang gak ada yang tau apa yang ada didalam pikiran dia, susah ditebak gitu lah orangnya) ntar banyak dramanya :"D_**

 ** _Jadi kalian mau cy yang gimana? Tinggalin di revie_** ** _w yahhh_**

 ** _Ohh ya buat review Guest, KALIAN TERBAIK WKWKWK, MAKASIH SUPPORTNYA SANGAT MEMBANTU GUE NGETIK DAH :"D karena gue gak bisa bales kalian lewat PM, jadi gue akan berterimakasih disini._**

 ** _Sekian a/n gue panjang batz kek gini dah :" De iz out!!!!!_**


	3. Pertemuan 2 (NOT EDITED)

" _Baekhyun, apa kau yakin?"_

" _Tentu saja!"_

 _"Aku benar-benar sudah gila."_

 _"Tentu saja! Syukurlah kau sudah menyadarinya!"_

 _"Astaga anak ini! Ini semua gara-gara kau!"_

Baekhyun dan Sehun selalu menjadi duo komplit, saat Sehun menjadi satu-satunya yang 'waras' dari keduanya, Baekhyun akan menjadi yang paling 'gila'.

Saat mereka berumur 8 tahun, mereka masuk di SD yang sama dan pada hari itu Sehun memenangkan mainan yang dijanjikan sebagai hadiah oleh gurunya saat mereka bermain game, Baekhyun kesal karena ia kalah dan ia sangat menginginkan boneka itu lebih dari apapun, pada saat bersamaan ini juga merupakan pertama kalinya Baekhyun tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, jadi Baekhyun kecil berusaha untuk merebut mainan itu dan akan melakukan apapun agar Baekhyun mendapatkannya.

Hal pertama yang terlintas dipikiran Baekhyun adalah merebut paksa mainan itu lalu berlari kabur atau setelah merebut paksa boneka itu ia akan memukul Sehun lalu menikmati tangisan Sehun yang bertanda bawah ia kalah, pikiran Baekhyun saat itu terlalu berbahaya untuk pikiran seorang anak SD.

"Kau mau mainan ini?"

"Ha?" Baekhyun terkejut, tentu saja ia terkejut, Sehun baru saja berbicara dengannya, _orang yang merebut mainannya_ baru saja berbicara dengannya. "Dari tadi kau memandanginya. Jika kau mau kau bisa memilikinya, boneka ini tidak sesuai dengan gayaku."

Baekhyun memandangi Sehun heran, _apakah ia baru saja memberikan bonekanya padaku? Dengan sukarela?_

"Ambillah," Sehun mengulurkan boneka yang dipegangnya pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun menatap boneka itu dan Sehun berulang kali, _apakah ia serius_?

"oh kau tidak mau?" Baekhyun masih memandangi Sehun bingung, Sehun dibuat kesal melihatnya, "baiklah, sepertinya boneka ini lebih bagus jika diletakkan di kotak sampah."

"AH! Jangan! Jangan!" Baekhyun merebut boneka itu dari tangan Sehun secepat kilat lalu ia memeluknya erat. "Tinggalkan saja boneka ini padaku."

"Aku memberikannya padamu, bukan meninggalkannya. Itu artinya aku tidak akan mengambil boneka itu lagi darimu." Sehun mengulurkan tangganya pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya kesamping dan memandangi tangan Sehun heran. "Namaku Oh Sehun. Byun Baekhyun, kan? Teman?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menyambut tangan Sehun dengan semangat, "Teman."

Saat umur 8 tahun, Baekhyun mendapatkan teman baru, Oh Sehun.

Beberapa bulan setelah mereka baru memasuki SMP, Baekhyun memukul kakak kelas mereka sampai-sampai kakak kelas itu tidak bisa masuk selama beberapa minggu karena kedua matanya hitam lebam dan salahsatu tangannya patah. Pada saat itulah pertama kalinya Sehun tau jika Baekhyun merupakan anak yang suka dan pandai berkelahi.

"Apa kau gila?!" Sehun berteriak didepan wajah Baekhyun setelah menariknya ke toilet sekolah, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya takut lalu memasang wajah memelas miliknya.

"Oh ayolah Sehun, ia menindasku, kakak itu seorang _bully_ ," Sehun mengurut keningnya yang berkedut akibat tingkah Baekhyun, "dia juga salah memilih korban sih." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Astaga kau ini! Kau itu anak baru! Bagaimana bisa kau sekolah dengan tenang jika sudah seperti ini? Kakak kelas yang lainnya pasti akan mengejarmu dan berujung mengganggumu karena kau secara tidak langsung sudah tidak menghormati mereka." Sehun mengembuskan nafas berat.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan Sehun sangat tau jika itu terpaksa, "kau akan membantuku kan, Sehun?"

"Apa pilihanku? Tentu saja aku akan membantumu, bodoh." Sehun mengacak rambutnya kasar dengan jarinya. "Kau pasti akan terkena sanksi, mungkin kau akan di skors selama beberapa hari bahkan beberapa minggu. Apa kau mau? Apa yang akan orangtua-mu katakan nanti?" Sehun berjalan mondar-mandir didepan Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah temannya itu.

"Orangtua-ku sudah tidak ada lagi Sehun, aku tinggal dengan Luhan, ingat?" Baekhyun tertawa pelan, "malah sekarang kau yang berlagak seperti orangtua-ku."

"Oh benarkah? Bagaimana jika aku beri tau Luhan tentang masalah ini? Bukannya ia menjadi 'orangtuamu' untuk saat ini?" Sehun merogoh kantong seragamnya untuk mengambil hp-nya dan Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan menahan tangan Sehun kuat.

"OWWWW KAU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN ITU!"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Ayolah Sehunnn, kau tau jika Luhan tau ini dia akan menceramahiku sampai telingaku berdarah," Baekhyun merengek dengan air mata palsu yang Sehun tau betul jika airmata itu merupakan senjata andalan Baekhyun disaat ia sedang mempengaruhi orang lain, "atau lebih buruk lagi ia akan membunuhku!"

Sehun hanya memandangi Baekhyun dengan datar, "Bukankah kau pantas mendapatkan itu semua?"

"Astaga Sehun aku tidak tau kau sejahat itu."

"Sekarang aku yang jahat?"

"Tolonglah Sehunnn," Baekhyun mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ miliknya, Sehun mengerutkan keningnya dan mengeluarkan nafas panjang. "Astaga apa-apaan ini, baiklah-baiklah. Singkirkan wajah mengerikanmu itu dari hadapanku."

"ASAAA! SEHUN MEMANG YANG TERBAIK!"

Saat merek SMP, Sehun menyadari jika ia akan selalu luluh dengan _puppy eyes_ Baekhyun.

Masuk SMA tahun akhir, Sehun mengetahui jika Baekhyun sering menipu orang lain, tidak jarang ia melihat Baekhyun belari dikejar dua atau tiga orang yang berbadan dua kali lebih besar dari Baekhyun dan tidak jarang juga ia akan melihat Baekhyun berkelahi dengan orang yang mengejarnya jika ia ditunggu oleh satu orang saja, Sehun mengetahui fakta ini dengan cara yang tidak mudah.

Hari itu Sehun sedang menunggu Baekhyun didepan gerbang sekolah mereka saat ia melihat Baekhyun berlari melompati pagar sekolah mereka dan mendarat tepat didepan Sehun.

"Oh, Sehun?" Baekhyun berbalik dan terkejut melihat Sehun, sangat jelas jika Baekhyun tidak mengira Sehun akan ada disana, "apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafas berat, apakah ini balasan yang didapatkannya selama berteman dengan Baekhyun? Kebodohannya? "Aku menunggumu, bodoh. Kau yang mengajakku pulang bersama semalam, kan? Jangan bilang kau lupa." Baekhyun mengangguk lalu setelahnya ia segera menarik tangan Sehun paksa ketika ia mendengar orang-orang dibelakang Sehun meneriaki mereka dengan sumpahan. Baekhyun menarik Sehun untuk berlari dan berakhir dengan memasuki salah satu gang sepi beberapa blok setelah sekolah mereka.

Saat mereka sudah sangat jauh memasuki lorong itu, Sehun berhenti secara mendadak dan berbalik menggenggam tangan Baekhyun kuat yang mengakibatkan Baekhyun hampir terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan, "apakah kau masih peduli untuk menjelaskan sesuatu padaku, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengeram dan memijat pelan bagian atas tanggannya yang ngilu akibat tertarik secara tiba-tiba dan sangat kuat, "bisakah untuk sekarang kita kabur saja? Mereka sebentar lagi akan menangkap kita jika kita tidak bergegas, aku akan menjelaskannya saat kita sudah aman." Baekhyun menarik tangan Sehun untuk berlari lagi tetapi Sehun tidak akan percaya dengan bualan Baekhyun lagi jadi ia kembali menarik tangan Baekhyun yang menyebabkan ia hampir tersungkur.

"Kau jelaskan sekarang atau kita tidak akan pergi dari sini," Sehun melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, Baekhyun menginjak-injakkan kakinya ketanah geram. "Bukankah ini jalan buntu? Kau tidak ada pilihan lain selain melawan mereka disini jika ingin keluar dan aku yakin kau mumbutuhkanku untuk melawan mereka, jadi selagi menunggu mereka sampai, mari mendengar penjelasanmu atas orang-orang yang mengejarmu selama ini. Siapa mereka?"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara geraman kecil, ia memandangi Sehun sinis lalu menceritakan kenapa orang-orang itu bisa mengejarnya, dan untuk mengatakan reaksi Sehun seperti apa, Sehun hanya diam memandangi Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau seorang penipu?" Baekhyun memandangi Sehun takut lalu mengangguk pelan, ia menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap Sehun. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya lalu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, "aku tidak tau alasanmu kenapa kau bisa menjadi seorang yang seperti itu, dan aku tau pasti alasannya pasti sangat penting untukmu." Sehun mengacak rambut Baekhyun pelan, "Kau tau kan aku akan selalu menjadi orang yang mendukungmu? Jadi apapun masalahmu ataupun jika kau butuh orang untuk membantumu melawan orang-orang itu, kau bisa mengandalkanku."

Baekhyun tertawa lalu merangkul Sehun, "baiklah! Mari mengubah _tittle_ kita dari sahabat menjadi _partner in crime_!"

"Kenapa tidak keduanya?" Sehun tertawa lalu menarik pipi Baekhyun kuat, "astaga kau sangat lucu."

Baekhyun menepis tangan Sehun dan tertawa, karena saat tiga orang yang mengejar mereka sudah datang menghampiri mereka, pada saat itulah mereka tau dan sangat sadar akan fakta jika mereka merupakan duo yang sangat hebat jika bekerja sama.

Jadi, saat Sehun melihat dua orang berdiri disamping mobil _sport_ yang Baekhyun 'pinjam' sebelumnya, Sehun tau jika kerjasamanya dengan Baekhyun satu kali lagi sedang di uji.

Sehun berjalan menghampiri kedua orang tersebut dengan kunci mobil yang sudah diberikan Baekhyun sebelumnya, "Paman? Apakah kalian bisa menepi? Aku ingin pulang dan kalian menutupi jalan keluar mobilku."

Salah satu dari mereka melihat Sehun dari atas sampai bawah dan mendorongnya keras yang mengakibatkan Sehun terdorong beberapa langkah kebelakang, "aku yakin sekali ini bukan mobilmu, nak. Dimana bocah tengik itu?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis, ingin sekali ia menjotos orang ini tapi sebuah persoalan lebih baik didiskusikan terlebih dahulu bukan? Guru Sehun pernah mengatakan jika kekerasan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah apapun, "Apa yang kau maksud paman? Jelas-jelas ini mobilku, jika bukan kenapa aku bisa memiliki kuncinya?" Sehun mengayunkan kunci mobil itu dijari tangannya dengan muka datar yang mengatakan _cepat-minggir,_ air muka kedua orang tersebut berubah kesal karena Sehun secara tidak langsung mengusir mereka dan tidak menghotmati mereka berdua.

"Jangan mengetesku, bocah. Berlarilah sebelum aku memukulmu. Dan jangan lupa bawakan bocah Baekhyun itu, aku tau kau sedang melindunginya." Salah satu dari mereka mendorong Sehun untuk kedua kalinya, dan dorongan itu akan menjadi terakhir kalinya mereka menyentuh Sehun.

Sepertinya guru Sehun salah, karena mendiskusikan masalah tidak selalu berhasil, maka jalan satu-satunya adalah kekerasan. "Baiklah, maafkan aku mengenai ini, Paman." Sehun menendang perut laki-laki yang berada didepannya kuat sehingga ia terhempas kebadan mobil dengan keras. Saat melihat _partner-_ nya terjatuh kesakitan, laki-laki satunya menghampiri Sehun dan melayangkan tangannya untuk memukulnya, tetapi Sehun melihat pergerakannya dan menangkap pergelangan tangan orang itu lalu mendorongnya kebelakang sampai terdengar bunyi patahan tulang, Sehun melepaskan pergelangan tangannya lalu menendang kepalanya sehingga ia tergeletak ditanah disamping Sehun, Sehun menarik tangan orang yang sedang berteriak kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya itu lalu mendorongnya menjauhi mobil Baekhyun, Sehun membuka pintu sopir mobil sport itu dan masuk kedalamnya, ia menghidupkan mesin mobil itu dan tidak lama setelahnya pintu penumpang mobil itu terbuka dan Baekhyun masuk kedalamnya.

"Aku melihat paman itu memuntahkan darah dan paman yang satunya lagi memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang ku prediksi pasti patah," Baekhyun memandangi Sehun curiga. "Kau tidak perlu sekasar itu tau, bagaimana jika boss-nya mengirimkan lebih banyak orang untuk mengejarku?"

"Jika kau ingin protes dan merengek tentang orang-orang yang mengejarmu nanti, kenapa kau meminta bantuanku? Kau tau ini akan terjadi, kan."

"Astaga _baper_ sekali," Baekhyun berdecih. "Aku hanya bercanda! Akan lebih bagus jika kau mematahkan kedua tangan orang itu dan membuat yang satunya berlumuran darah. Agar mereka tau jika mereka mengejar Baekhyun mereka tidak akan membuahkan hasil."

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan traktiranku?"

"Janji adalah janji, ayo ke restoran itali yang paling mahal itu. Aku juga ingin mengembalikan mobil ini." Sehun tersenyum tipis, ia mengacak rambut Baekhyun pelan, _lucu sekali._

(0)

"Boss, kami menemukan identitas mahasiswa yang membawa lari mobil anda." Seorang berjas hitam masuk keruangan bernuansa hitam dan silver itu dengan membawa dokumen yang berisi informasi dan identitas seseorang ditangannya, lalu ia berjalan mendekati meja yang terletak dipinggir ruangan dan menyerahkan dokumen itu pada seseorang yang duduk dibalik meja itu.

"Bagus, kau bisa keluar."

Chanyeol membuka dokumen itu dan menemukan foto anak yang membawa mobilnya kemarin dihalaman pertama, _Byun Baekhyun,_ seorang mahasiswa di universitas negeri di Seoul, jurusan IT, tinggal bersama sahabatnya, banyak _record_ tentang dirinya berkelahi dengan siswa satu sekolahnya dulu maupun sekarang dan juga dengan orang luar, kabur dari rumah sejak umur 10 tahun, _penipu._ Yang terakhir membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, bagaimana anak sekecil dan selugu ini bisa menipu? Jika ia menipu pun orang pasti sudah bisa menebak jika ia merupakan bocah ingusan yang mencoba untuk memeras uang mereka, _atau mereka terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya?_ Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, orang kaya saat ini memang sangat mudah dibutakan dengan wajah cantik dan _seks,_ tidak heran jika banyak sekali orang yang tertipu, wanita-wanita jalang pun merupakan penipu paling rendahan, mereka akan memuaskanmu lalu akan meminta bayaran dan tak sedikit dari mereka yang tetap tinggal dengan pengusaha-pengusaha bodoh itu, mereka memiliki banyak pendamping dan membuang uang mereka tanpa mereka sadari.

Chanyeol tidak akan pernah tertipu dengan muslihat mereka-mereka yang berlutut dan merangkak dikakinya hanya untuk ketenaran dan uang.

Tanpa peringatan, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo masuk ke kantornya tanpa mengetok pintu terlebih dahulu, "tuan maafkan aku, tetapi kau harus melihat ini." Kyungsoo bergegas mendekati Chanyeol dan menunjukkan tablet yang sedang dipegangnya, didalamnya terdapat _video_ dengan anak buahnya yang berbicara dengan satu orang dengan muka lebam yang diikat dikursi.

 _"Kami tidak tau apa-apa, kami diberitau jika sekertaris dari eXo meminta uang yang sangat besar jumlahnya pada CEO kami untuk alasan keamanan, ia bilang itu merupakan perintah langsung dari Presdir Park, lalu beberapa hari setelahnya saat Presdir Yang mendengar berita ini, ia mengatakan jika eXo telah menipu kami karena beberapa hari sebelum sekertaris eXo itu datang, kami sudah membayar uang keamanan tersebut, jadi Presdir Yang memerintahkan kami untuk memperingatkan eXo tentang akibat dari menipu kami dengan cara menyerang bar kalian di Gangnam, Presdir Yang juga akan berhenti membayar uang keamanan mulai dari sekarang-"_

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas berat, "tidak mungkin kau meminta uang itu kan, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak dengan pernyataan Chanyeol tetapi ia berhasil menenangkan dirinya beberapa detik setelahnya, "tentu saja tidak, Tuan."

"Apakah kau sudah mengetahui pelakunya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu menekan tabletnya beberapa kali sebelum memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya orang yang membawa lari mobilmu dengan orang yang mengaku menjadi sekertaris eXo adalah orang yang sama, tuan." Kyungsoo menggeser layar tabletnya sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya. "seperti yang anda lihat, ini adalah rekaman CCTV di bar YG yang didatanginya, kecocokan ditur dan postur tubuhnya hampir mendekati 90% dan bisa dipastikan mereka adalah orang yang sama."

"Karena belum ada yang tau dengan keberadaan dan bagaimana penampilanku atau penampilan sekertaris eXo, Baekhyun ini memanfaatkan keadaan itu, Tuan. Karena jika ia menggunakan identitasku maka akan lebih mudah karena eXo merupakan _gang_ ternama dan terkuat di Seoul, sehingga korbannya akan dengan mudah percaya dan tanpa penyelidikan lebih lanjut akan mengeluarkan jumlah uang yang ia patok karena tidak ada yang meragukan eXo."

Chanyeol tertawa tipis, ternyata ia menipu bukan menggunakan wajah dan tubuhnya, ia memanfaat jurusan yang ia pelajari untuk menipu, Chanyeol akui mengandalkan IT merupakan langkah yang cerdas, _sangat pandai Byun Baekhyun._

Chanyeol tertawa dan bersiap untuk menemui _Byun Baekhyun_ ini ditempat dan waktu yang sama saat ia membawa lari mobilnya kemarin, ia ingin tau seberapa hebat dan seberapa pandai Baekhyun yang berhasil melangkahi kekuasaan Chanyeol ini.

(0)

Saat Baekyun dan Sehun sudah dekat dengan restoran itali yang mereka tuju, Baekhyun bisa melihat pemilik mobil yang sedang dikendarainya saat ini sedang berdiri memandangi mereka dari kejauhan, Baekhyun menyenggol Sehun pelan, "Sehun, kau bisa turun disini dulu? Belikan aku permen kapas itu." Baekhyun menunjuk kedai penjual permen kapas disebrang jalan, Sehun menatap Baekhyun curiga tetapi masih tetap melakukan apa yang dikatakannya, "aku akan memasan meja untuk kita, oke?"

Sehun hanya pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Baekhyun, saat Sehun sudah tidak terlihat dipandangan mata, Baekhyun berpindah ketempat duduk pengemudi dan menghampiri si pemilik mobil, Baekhyun bisa melihat orang itu memandangi setiap pergerakan mobil yang sedang dikendarainya ini.

Baekhyun memarkirkan mobilnya didepan pemiliknua lalu keluar dan berhadapan dengan pemiliknya, Baekhyun memandanginya dari bawah sampai atas, dia sangat tinggi, mungkin dua atau tiga senti lebih tinggi dari Sehun.

"Uhm, hallo?" Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya canggung untuk berkenalan, sedangkan orang didepannya hanya memandangi Baekhyun bagaikan mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

Baekhyun menarik tangannya kembali, sepertinya ia tidak berniat berkenalan, "aku hanya ingin berterimakasih, kemarin itu ada 'sesuatu' yang memaksa ku untuk meminjam mobilmu, tenang saja aku bukan seorang pencuri."

Lawan bicaranya tertawa, "tentu saja kau bukan pencuri," ia mengulurkan tangannya, "bukankah tidak sopan bagiku untuk tidak mengenalkan diri?"

 _Orang ini gila,_ pikir Baekhyun. Tadi ia mengajak berkenalan tapi ditolak mentah-mentah, tapi Baekhyun tetap menyambut tangan lawan bicaranya, walaupun seperti ini Baekhyun masih menjunjung tinggi perilaku sopan. "Tentu saja, namaku-"

"Byun Baekhyun? Tentu saja, aku sudah 'mendengar' tentang dirimu." Baekhyun merasakan tangannya digenggam sedikit lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. "Kau seharusnya mengetahui bagaimana dan siapa namaku kan? Lagipula kau ini adalah seorang _sekertarisku_."

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya bingung, _sekertarisnya?_ Terakhir kali Baekhyun ingat dia masih menjadi seorang mahasiswa. "Maaf, Tuan. Sepertinya anda salah ora- AW! Bisakah kau tidak menggenggam tanganku sekuat itu?"

Lawan bicara Baekhyun terkekeh, "aku sangat yakin kau bukan pencuri tetapi seorang _conman?"_ dengan itu ia memutar tangan Baekhyun yang sedang digenggamnya berlawanan arah, saat Baekhyun merintih karena pergelangan tangannya terasa terbakar, orang itu mendorong Baekhyun kearah mobil sehingga Baekhyun terhempas menghadap mobil _sport_ putih itu dengan tangannya dikunci dibelakang tubuhnya oleh orang asing, "kau sedang berbicara dengan Presdir Park."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya kuat, bagaimana ia tidak bisa mengenali _Park Chanyeol?_ Baekhyun sudah memikirkan matang-matang rencananya saat ia memutuskan untuk menipu YG, saat ia akan menggunakan nama eXo ia sudah mempertimbangkan akibat dan dampak yang akan diterimanya jika mereka tau tentang Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun yakin ia sudah sangat hafal dengan wajah Presdir eXo dan ia sudah sangat siap jika akhirnya ia akan berhadapan dengan Presdirnya nanti, tetapi kenapa ia bisa lupa? Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Uhm, maafkan aku untuk ini, Presdir." Baekhyun mehentakkan kepalanya kebelakang dengan kuat bertujuan untuk menghantam kepala Chanyeol, tapi karena Chanyeol sudah sangat sering mendapatkan reaksi yang sama saat sedang mengunci pergerakan lawannya dengan posisi seperti ini, ia bisa memprediksi pergerakan Baekhyun.

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Maafkan aku untuk ini." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya kuat, siap menerima apapun yang akan menghantam dirinya, tapi setelah beberapa saat menunggu dantidak terjadi apa-apa, Baekhyun membuka matanya dan melihat Sehun berdiri dibelakang Chanyeol dengan pisau yang sering dibawanya berada dileher Chanyeol, tidak lama setelahnya ia mendengar suara Sehun. "Bisakah kau melepaskan temanku, Paman?"

Sehun menekan pisau lipat yang dibawanya lebih dekat ke nadi Chanyeol. "Aku yakin kau tidak ingin pergi dari sini dengan leher yang terbuka dan darah yang keluar dengan deras, bukan? Lepaskan Baekhyun."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "tentu saja tidak. Tapi aku yakin kau juga tidak ingin pergi dari sini dengan kepala yang tertembus peluru, bukan?" Sehun melirik pelipisnya yang dibidik oleh laser merah pertanda dirinya sedang ditargetkan oleh _snipper_ yang dibawa Chanyeol kemari bersamanya.

Jika Sehun tau apa yang harus dilakukannya pada saat seperti ini, maka yang harus dilakukannya adalah membelah leher panjang itu sampai putus.

(0)

 **Apa-apaan ini wkwkwkw, _Chapter 3 is up_ , gimana menurut kalian? Ada masukan? Wkwk, btw review kalian sangat berpengaruh untuk gue :"D jadi jangan lupa reviewnya ya :""")**

 **BTW GUE SUKA BATZ SAMA ALBUM CBX YANG JAPAN, a-n-je-a-ye Ka-ching lagi sering-seringnya gue puter :" mana bentar lagi EXO kambek, oke sip pasti lagunya bagus wkwk**

 **Bentar lagi juga gue mau tes juga, sorry kl bakal lama update, doain ya gaes wkwk, dahhh De iz out!!!!**


End file.
